


The creature within

by UKlinx233



Category: Vampires - Fandom, apocalypse - Fandom, humans - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Humans, Monsters, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKlinx233/pseuds/UKlinx233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse has begun. Three friends last around five minutes as they have had not fight training at all get transformed into monsters. This is the other side of the story. The side of the monsters. Watch as they battle humans and join a wolf pack. This is the Creature within!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New school. New worries.

new school, new worries  
  
‘New school, new people new life.’ That was what I kept telling myself.  Why did my father have to move to America anyway? Just for some job. He had a job back home! He didn’t need this new job, though he said it would be a good thing. And the weather would be so much better then what we were used too. I was perfectly happy with the rain and the not-very-good weather back in England. I hated the heat and never went out when it was really sunny, and hot. I hoped the heat hear was different to the humid sweat-to-death heat in London. (when it did get warm. That is, not much.) At least I had friends there. Friends, for me, where not easy things to acquire. It had taken a whole year for me to actually have a spoken friendship with anyone. And then I had to move away.  
Ah well, who cares? Lets just the first day done and over with, first days where painful, they always where. I spot a sign pointing visitors and new students in the rite direction. Well, that was probably where I was meant to go. I walk into the reception, and collect my timetable and map of the school. Giving a curt thanks to the receptionist I leave the room and stand in the hallway, my eyes skimming down the ‘Monday’ column and a quick look at the clock. Form time at the moment in room 23. I look at the map, its not a very good map, its not really detailed and just shows the building names and classroom numbers in that building.  
I walk along the hallway, tracing my steppes on the map with my finger. I arrived at my destination in around two minutes. This was a big school. Reading each room number printed on the doors I finally come to 23. Putting the map and timetable in my bag I lean against the wall outside the class. This was it. Why was I being so dramatic about it? Why was my heart thumping against my ribcage? I rub my head. Grow up. It was just a new school.  
I had always been shy, I don’t really understand why, because my mind always came up with scenarios or excuses. I had always been jumpy and anxious for no apparent reason. I had an over active imagination. Already my brain was coming up with things that could happen. What if they laughed at my accent? What if they didn’t like me? Ugh! Stupid, stupid! ‘you haven’t even met them yet, stop being a wimp and go into the classroom! Jeez.’   
I stop arguing with my inner craziness and knock on the class door. I hear a muffled “come in!” from the teacher and I do just that. “ah, you must be the new student. Please, introduce yourself to the class.” she smiled happily at me. I step up to the front of the class, in front of the smart bored.   
“umm.. Hello my name is Leah and I’m from London, England. And I have absolutely no clue what to say next.” I raise my eyebrows and shrug. I had already messed this up big time and I hadn’t been in the class for ten seconds. Why not try and add some humour?  
“right…” the teacher looked at me, not sure on what to call the expression on her face. She directed me to go sit in the empty desk in the corner of the room and told me to sit their for now. I did so and unpacked the same things that others had on their desks. Pencil case, homework diary and so on. Ignoring the looks from the other pupils I looked directly at the teacher.  
Form time passed quickly as it was only a twenty minute thing. I follow the rest of the class from behind, trusting them to lead me to my next lesson. It turned out it was English next. As I was waiting outside the classroom with the rest of the class, a girl with dark curly hair and yellow clothes walked down the line handing out leaflets for the school prom. “hey, new kid!” she smiled at me. “Leah isn’t it? Yeah, coming to the prom?” she shoves a flyer into my hands.  
I shrug “I don’t know maybe.”  
“don’t worry if you cant dance, I cant dance but I’m going! I’m Rook by the way!”   
And with that she bounced away giving out more flyers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went quickly and it want half bad. I only got the occasional asking about my accent or people asking why I had a fringe cover half of my face. I found that pretty funny. It turns out that girl, Rook, was in my class. She was nice, really energetic. She showed me around the school and I almost had my bearings. No doubt that I would be lost tomorrow first thing.  
I walked home, only around thirty minutes. I unlocked the door to the house I was still not used to and placed my bag at the bottom of the stairs.  
I sighed and went up the stairs and flopped onto my bed. One day down four more to go until the weekend. My cat bit my ear and meowed loudly, announcing that it was feeding time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch a street is destroyed.

ice cream BOOM!  
  
In fairness the school was not that bad, I dare say that it was better than my old school. But that was probably because of the change of scenery. Instead of the old-navy-blue-everything I was used too this school didn’t’t actually have a uniform. That shocked me at first. Of coerce it had rules on what you could ware and what you couldn’t, there where just so many different colours! Different styles! But, enough of that, the thing that I could say was bad about this new school was the stereotype groups people got fitted into at first sight. I didn’t really fit into any group; I wasn’t popular, I wasn’t athletic, I wasn’t a nerd but wasn’t a complete idiot. I think I got put into a sort of emo-ish category.   
I didn’t like the label but couldn’t be bothered to argue about it. It was the same label I had in my old school. Strange.  
The first week passed quickly, in that time I had become good friends with Rook and Dean. He was in my class and already friends with Rook, so, of course that bundle of cheer introduced us.  
Dean was quite sporty and was on quite a lot of sport teams. He was in that bad sort of popular crowed but doesn’t act like he was one of them.  
He had brown spiky hair and emerald green eyes. He normally always wore a blue body warmer and brown tee-shirt with blue jeans.  
Rook was in a nutshell a big kid. Cheerful, playful and all in all just a nice person to be around. She really loved chocolate.  
She always wore yellow. Always. She had curly black hair and brown eyes.  
*~*~*  
After a rather uneventful day at school, Dean suggested that we all go to the ice cream parlour on the way home.  
And that is where I find myself now.  
“umm… could I get a strawberry scoop on a cone?” asked Dean peering through the glass at the wide range of ice cream flavours available.   
Rook didn’t falter whilst ordering. “same as him but chocolate instead please.”  
I on the other hand was amazed that ‘Rum Raisin’ was a flavour. “ugh… I’ll just have what she’s having, please” I said eventually.  
After paying and collecting our ice creams we sat down at a table by the window and looked on to the street.  
We sat in happy silence for a while, just enjoying the sweet, cold snack.  
Dean broke the silence. “hey, did you watch the news last night?”  
Me and Rook shook our heads. “no, why?”  
Dean took a bite of his cone. “well, apparently scientists have found a way of altering a humans DNA, using this sort of chemical that you put into the air.”  
I tilt my head. “really? Wow, how strange… why on Earth would they want to do that?”  
He shrugged and finished of the ice cream. “beats me, but, imagine what they could do with something like that!”  
“well, that depends on who these scientists work for.” Rook mused.  
“the news people didn’t say who they where working for. Just called them a team of scientists.”  
Well, lets just hope they didn’t plan on releasing that gas into the atmosphere. I shuddered at the thought.  
“I doubt tha-” started Rook but he was cut short when a rattling explosion shook the shop. The glass smashed and everything not held down bounced on the spot. A blast of heat hit me and my ears rang. We jumped up and ran to the window, (careful of the glass) and peered out. A fire ball the shape of a mushroom was visible over the tops of the buildings.   
“what the hell was that!?” exclaimed Rook. No one answered. The people behind the counter joined us in looking out of the  window.  
“I don’t know but it too damn close” I mumble, and, as if to prove that a man ran past, on fire and screaming. The man dropped dead in front of the shop. The fire stopped and revealed burnt scared flash and tattered ripped clothes.  
“I think I’m going to be sick” mumbled Dean.  
I covered my mouth, yep, way too damn close. But what happened next was even worse. The man lifted his blooded head and stood. His eyes dead and distant he walked slowly, hard step at a time, towards us.  
“oh, fuck, RUN!” shouted one of the people from the shop. We didn’t need telling twice and fled down the road. Cars had stopped to look, more of these dead men (zombies?) advanced, a hole crowd of them started attacking the people in the cars. Biting into their flesh and ripping the head’s from their body’s.  
Dark shapes pasted over us and dived onto civilians. Howls from every direction rang out, making my ears buzz more. This was literally hell.


	3. Werewolf attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch a werewolf attacks.

Run. That was all we could think to do, I mean, what could you do with crazy cannibalistic human-things chasing after you trying to eat your head? Well, never thought I would be in that situation, that’s for sure.  
Shadows kept passing over out heads, too large to be merely birds. That was confirmed when two of them swooped down and plucked the ice cream shop owners off the ground and carried them off into the sky, probably never to be seen again.  
The wolves didn’t stop howling, not one break in the waves of sound, different pitches of howl came from everywhere. Though, I doubt it was more than one pack, omega wolves changed their howl to make it seam like there was more animals in a pack. What worried me though was the sound was getting louder. They must be closing in.  
We sprint down the street as fast as we can closely pursued by things I think its safe to say are in fact zombies, though the zombies seamed slow at first they soon got used to themselves and picked up the pace.   
Chaos swarmed around us, cars had stopped, a few had crashed. Some things where even on fire. How the bloody hell had all of this happened in the space of a few seconds?!  
Rook snapped me out of my thoughts by grabbing my arm and pulling me and Dean into a alleyway in-between two shops. The zombies ran past. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and slumped against a wall. ‘This was not happening. This was so not happening.’ alas, no matter how many time I told myself that, it was indeed happening. The world seamed to be ending. Strange, I always thought the world would end when the sun dies and expands, burning us and evaporating the ocean. Ok, that probably will happen at some point but not for a while. (just a few million years or so)  
“come on!” called Rook, motioning for us to follow her.    
We more deeper into the alley, it gets darker as we go. Only to be met with a dead end. Rook cursed.  
“ok, so, we are going to have to go back to the streets…” mumbled Dean, not really talking to anyone.  
We quietly head back to the street and poke our heads around the side. The zombies had passed, they had found someone else to chase.  
Across the road we saw a man beckon us into a shop across the road.  
We looked left and right before crossing the street, and not looking for cars. (cars being the least of our problems at this moment in time)  
After crossing the shop keeper ushered us in and quickly shut the door after us, complied with a ding of a bell.  
“what are you kids doing outside on the streets during this!?” he demanded with his hands on this hips, occasionally glancing outside.  
“during what, sir?” I asked. “we don’t know what is going on.”  
He walked over to the window and looked out to the direction the explosion came from. “a science lab exploded” he begun. “releasing a gas, a gas that affect those who breath it in, though I do not know why it hasn’t  affected us yet. I think it would be best if we stayed inside until hep arrives or this whole thing blows over.”  
Rook, Dean and I glanced at each other, it seamed like a good idea. But how long would it take for help to arrive? What if it was like the Chernobyl disaster, what if it takes years for this to just ‘blow over’?  
I was pulled out of my some what depressing thoughts by the sound of glass smashing, followed by a thud as a large, heavy body hit the floor.  
The thing that so rudely smashed through the window was humanoid in shape but it had dark fur covering its whole body. It had wolf ears, a long snout and a tail. Werewolf almost defiantly.  
It wore tattered clothes that looked like they used to be a two piece suit.  
Next thing I noticed was that the werewolf had landed on the shop keeper who was knocked flat on the floor underneath the beast.  
The werewolf straitened out and turned to us. Its eyes narrowed and it let out a feral snarl.  
I scanned for an exit, my heart sank as I realised that the only exit was behind the beast. We where as good as dead.  
It lunged at us, using the shop keeper as a launch pad leaving huge deep gashes in the poor mans back.  
It charged at us like a huge, fuzzy freight train. We didn’t even have a chance to react or bat an eyelid before it was upon us.  
It bit it great jaws at random. I herd a cry of pain as its jaws clasped around someone’s arm. Jaw lock engaging, there was not a chance on helping that person. That person being Rook.  
“Rook!” Dean and I shout in unison. The werewolf started to drag Rook back out of the smashed window. Her arm was bleeding heavily by now, blood dripping to the floor. With her free arm she desperately tried to grab onto something. But the werewolf was too strong and it dragged her out of sight. Probably back to its pack. There was nothing we could do. We stood frozen in the now wrecked shop. Rook’s cries of help had stopped.


	4. Car chase of sorts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a car chase happens

I stood frozen with my back against a wall, hyperventilating and shaking. Only dimly aware of Dean next to me doing much the same.  
I had just watched my friend be dragged away by a werewolf to be eaten by even more savage wolves. Despite the shock my mind was strangely clear. It was telling me to move. To get the hell out of there and to run, run as fast and as far as you can. Fight or flight.  
But I couldn’t, my limbs wouldn’t move. Pictures of Rook being grabbed, blood seeping through her sleeve and dripping down her arm. Then Rook being dragged out of the window, those pictures flashed behind my eyes in high definition. Each gruelling moment crystal clear.  
A horrid moaning and groaning sound started from outside the now destroyed shop.  
‘Move.’  
The fresh, rancid, metallic stench of just spilt blood filled my nose.  
‘Move!’  
The noise got louder, the stench got stronger.  
‘Move!!’  
Zombies appeared at the window. Grins spread across their blood soaked faces at the sight of new, fresh flesh.  
‘MOVE you good for nothing daughter of an English man.  
I snapped out of my daze and managed to move my arms and legs. I grabbled Deans wrist and ran towards the zombies, catching them by surprise and pushed past them. Back outside once more Dean seamed to come back from whatever was occupying his mind in the shop and started running.  
We ran away from the zombies, away from the body of the shop keeper (which I believe the zombies where starting to munch on.) and away from Rook.  
I sent a silent apology to those people.  
The zombies had not yet started to chase us. Dean made a sharp turn and ran out into the road. He checked for unlocked cars and luckily the second car he checked was unlocked. Lusk must of felt sorry for us as the keys where still in the ignition. He turned the key and the car roared to life.  
“do you even know how to drive?” I asked quizzically looking back at the zombies.  
They had realised that their fresh prey was getting away and they where coming in swarms.  
“no but I’ve seen people do it.” came his not so confident reply. Fantastic. Well, I guess it was better than nothing. “great!” he cheered. “its an automatic, that makes it simpler!”  
He pressed his foot on the accelerator and the car shot forward. (knocking over a zombie in the prose’s)  
He franticly turned the steering wheel to dodge the abandoned cars that littered the road.  
Zombies jumped onto the car trying to stop it. Each hitting the metal frame work with a loud thud. Where the hell where they all coming from?!  
One ambitious little zombie bugger managed to get a hold on the door handle on Deans side and open it.  
The door flew open and wind filled the car. Arms grabbed and snatched at deans clothes, ripping his jacket and scratching his skin. He fought desperately against them but it was about ten against one.  
I herd the door in the back open and I turned to  see one climbing into the car. I kicked out and hit it full in the face. It tumbled backwards and fell out of the door, I dived for the door and quickly shut it (lopping off a zombie’s arm in the process) then locked them.  
I looked back to Dean and with horror I saw him get yanked out of the drivers seat and into the road. Zombies swarmed around him and bit chunks of flesh from him. He thrashed and lashed trying to get free from the hold of the un-dead.  
I watched frozen in horror. Then the screaming and thrashing stopped.  
I jumped into the front of the car and drove away as the zombies turned their attention back to me.   
I didn’t want to leave  him but I knew he was beyond help now. He was zombie food. Literally.  
But, where the hell could I go now? Home I guess.  
I drove away from the now destroyed town centre and towards home.  
On the way zombies tried to break into the car but I just kept my food pressed on the accelerator and ran them over.  
I slowed down to a complete stop when I got to my road. I sat in the car just outside it. It was even worse than the high street. The houses where burnt down, along with the grass and trees. My breathing became fast. Smoke filled the air and destruction filled my vision.  
Not a living soul was visible. (not even an n-dead one for that matter)  
I felt incredibly ill, where was my mother and father?  
Then, with a sickening jolt I saw them, dead, burnt and laying on the pavement.  
I think im going to be sick.  
I am going to be sick  
I lent over and threw up on the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat silently in the car, zoned out for what seamed like hours, but in reality was probably only about five minutes.  
Thoughts entering my brain at lightning speed. I felt rather confused and alone at this current time.  
Well, I was alone, my parents where dead, lying burnt and broken on the pavement in front of me. My friends where almost defiantly dead. 'Maybe I should just get out of the car and give myself up to whatever wants to eat me or rip me into shreds…'  
It shocked me how quickly I gave up on humanity and life. I’m not suicidal. I have never been suicidal. 'I just don’t understand the point of living if we are all just going to die anyway.'  
But, I guess right now the aim was to survive this and find help. Find out what is going on and do something… fat lot of good it would do though.  
I rubbed my face and placed my hands on the steering wheel. 'find help'  
I was about to start the engine when there was a loud heavy thud on the roof of the car. Then a scratching sound as the creature scratched the paint off the roof.  
I froze. 'what was that?!'  
I glanced to the left, a face pulled into a horrific grin looked back at me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and help back a surprised yelp. It was a girl, she had blood red eyes and pearly white teeth protruding over her colourless lips, lips splattered with blood.  
The door to my right was pulled open, literally taken off its hinges, another girl that looked quite like the evil-grin one (twins?) pulled me out off the car and onto the cold concrete slab pavement. The land took the wind out of my lungs and I lay there clutching my sides, wheezing.   
I looked up to the cold, dead eyes of the vampire girls. They grinned. One leaned closer and bared her fangs. I gulped and closed my eyes. 'So, this was it? Shame… ha, ironic… in a unknown way.'  
I felt the flesh of my neck ripped apart by knife-like teeth. I felt my blood trickle down my neck and pool onto the floor. I opened my eyes but seeing nothing, my eyes stared blankly up. Black and red spots clouded my vision. My head swam, the world felt like it was spinning and finally, the world stopped and went black.

*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the woods that surrounded the now monster populated town a newly changed she-werewolf opened her now golden eyes.  
Rook sat bolt upright. 'ugh, my head!' Was her first thought.  
'hang on… I’m meant to be dead, right? I cant help but notice that I am very much alive…'  
She looked up at the sunlight glinting thought the emerald green canopy of leaves. Dandelion seeds floated in the air, catching perfectly in the light. It really was picturesque… maybe too picturesque…  
“oh, I see you are awake!” said a friendly male voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. 'no, not dead.'   
She decided as a dude with white hair, white wolf ears and a tail came into view.  
Rook jumped back in surprise and fear. The wolf-man-thing tilted his head and looked behind him, trying to spot what had startled Rook. He chucked when he figured it out.  
“don’t worry, I’m not going to harm you!” he said kindly, holding out a chunk of red meat to her.  
“your not going to eat me?” she asked eyeing the meat suspiciously.  
“no, of course not!”  
“why?”  
“because we are not cannibals” he said with a smile.  
'cannibals? Did that mean-?' Her hands shot up to her head, sure enough she had wolf ears too. “oh…” she breathed.  
“I’m Blaze. The alpha wolf of this pack. Who are you?” he asked passing her the meat.  
Rook took the meat. “my name is Rook…”  
“hi, Rook, you will need that, it’s a full moon tonight.” said Blaze with a slight edge to his voice.  
She thanked him and Blaze walked away. Rook took a bite out of the meat cautiously.  
Five minutes later she had finished the meat and Blaze called a pack meeting. Around fifteen or so werewolves, all with different patterns and coloured appendages, gathered around a rock that Blaze stood atop of. He motioned for Rook to join the gathering and he introduced her to the pack. Each greeted her.  
Blaze started to talk about the latest pack news but Rook wasn’t really listening. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking about Dean and Leah. 'Where they ok? Did they get away alive?'  
The thoughts made her shiver. Blaze finished the meeting and walked over to Rook. “is something wrong?” he asked noticing her worried expression.  
“no- um, yes.” she nodded. “you remember when your pack dragged me out of the shop? Well, I was just hoping they where ok.”  
Blaze nodded. “friends I presume? Yes, understandable. You can go look for them. But you must be back by nightfall or-” he moved his hand in a circle around his ears and whistled like a coo-coo clock hitting the hour.  
Rook smiled. “thank you, Blaze!” she turned and headed back towards the town. 'I just hope they are ok.'  
Little did she know that not all was well with her chums.


	6. "Is that my arm...?"

~~Sight for saw eyes~~

Rook padded away from the safety of the nice green woods and back into the city. Or what used to be a city. Upturned car littered the street and shop windows where smashed. The glass from the cars and windows crunched like snow underfoot. With her head tilted slightly up and mouth open she attempted to catch ay of the familiar smells that could have been carried by the wind.   
She decided to go back to the last place she saw them. The scent of Dean and Leah was still fresh, the scent carried down the road and mixed with the rotten-flesh smell of the zombies. Further down the smell mixed with car fumes.   
Rook came to the conclusion that Dean and Leah must of fled the scene and jumped in a car to get away.  
She was about to follow the smells to where the car was when she herd something approach her from behind. She tensed. The thing tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around ready to confront this thing. Rook was greeted by a friendly smiling zombie-girl, five other zombie-girls stood behind her. “hullo wulf!” said the zombie-girl.  
The slightly taken aback Rook relaxed a bit. “ugh, hi…?”  
The zombies giggled gleefully to each other and grabbed onto Rooks arms and dragged her into a beauty salon, plopping her down into a chair.  
“what are you doing!?” demanded Rook trying to squirm away from the zombies.  
“make over!” cried one zombie gleefully.  
“oh, no” Rook replied struggling even harder. But the combined strength of the zombie-girls was enough to keep the young werewolf in place.  
Rook gave up her futile efforts of escape after five minutes and the zombie-girls begun to piece Rooks ears, curl her hair and dress her in necklaces and bracelets.  
After the zombie-girls where finished they gave Rook a mirror and admired their work.  
“look nice!” chirped one of the zombies.  
“nice hair!” giggled another. Rook gazed into the mirror. Admittedly, she did look good.  
The zombie-girls let her stand, she thanked them and waved while exiting the shop.  
She continued with her search, soon finding the scent trails again. Rook walked down the road and came across an arm.  
She didn’t know why and she knew this was a weird thought but the arm looked familiar…  
She sniffed the arm. Dean? It was Deans arm! She took a step back. Did that mean he was…?  
Rook gulped.

*~*~*~*

Meanwhile; with a moan and a groan Dean, yes, Dean, hauled himself up to a standing position. He gazed around at the destroyed world around him. He went to rub his face, only finding he could not feel is right arm. He looked down. Where was his arm…? Why could he not feel it? Why wasn’t it bleeding? Surly he would be bleeding out right about now!  
Dean decided to deal with that later… it wasn’t affecting him in any way…  
He checked for his other body parts, finding with satisfaction that all parts where still intact(-ish).  
Glancing around, Dean could not see another moving thing. “well, that was interesting…” he mumbled. His thoughts turned to what happened before he passed out: Rook being dragged away, zombies dragging him away… maybe there was a chance that they were still alive, well, he was alive so who says that they aren’t? He decided to at least look for them.  
He placed one shaking foot in front of the other, off balance because of the missing arm and the fact that he just witnessed an apocalypse happen around him.  
After taking a few more steps he found a rhythm and was soon walking almost normally. It was like taking your fist steps all over again.  
After walking for around two minutes Dean saw the faint outline of a person. His pace quickened. He could see the persons face. He knew that face.   
Rook.  
He ran over to her. “Rook!” He cried joyfully.  
Rook spun around. Eyes lighting up at the familiar person. “Dean! You’re not dead!”  
“nope!” he grinned.   
‘Wow, she has changed, she has like crazy wolf ears and a tail! Wow.’ he thought.   
He wondered if he looked and different.   
Dean saw the object in Rooks hand. His smile wavered slightly. “is that… is that my arm?”


	7. Reunion

Rook glanced down at the decapitated limb in her grasp. “erm… yes.” she mumbled awkwardly, not really knowing why she held on to it. She held the arm out to Dean.  
“right…” he took the arm. “this is so odd.”  
“yep.” Rook agreed. “what are you going to do with it?”  
“I have no idea…” he admitted. “this may seam strange, well, stranger, but I saw this in a movie” he moved the severed limb to were it was initially attached to the rest of him and with a sort of suckie-squelch noise, flesh started to from and connect the arm to his shoulder. They both stared.  
“wow.” Rook breathed. Dean flexed his hand and finding to his great satisfaction that he had full control over each finger- plush thumb- like it had never been laying on the ground at all!  
“that’s so cool!” Rook exclaimed suddenly, eyeing Deans arm. “did it hurt?”  
Dean shook his head with a chuckle. “nope. I didn’t even feel it!”  
Rook grinned. Oh this was insane.  
“so what happened to you?” asked Dean eyeing the tail and ears.  
“oh, I joined a werewolf pack.” she grinned offhandedly like it was nothing.  
“… ok…” muttered Dean not really knowing how to reply to that.   
“so what happened to you to give you the power to loose an arm and then reattach it?” Rook grinned.  
“oh, well I was trying to escape that shop after you and Leah and I-” he stopped. “were is Leah?”  
Rook gasped. “forgot about her! What way did you go?”   
Dean pointed down the road and the two ran. Rook’s nose was lifted up and scenting the air. They passed other monsters but they didn’t bother them. Soon they found the car which Leah had escaped the zombies in after Dean was dragged away. The door was open and the windows smashed. Leah’s prone, bleeding body laying on the pavement with her throat ripped out.

*~*~*~* Leah *~*~*~*

‘ouch, bugger, bloody hell…’ and a few other stronger choice words were my first thoughts as I came back to consciousness. I could feel the cold concrete floor beneath me. Ok, that’s a start; conclusion: not dead. ‘Hm. I survived, I love it when I do that.’  
I ached all over, not really a good celebratory moment, I could feel I was bleeding heavily and needed to stem the bleeding but my limbs felt heavy and I could gather enough energy to move.  
I tried to recall what happened but it was all really a blur. I could remember glowing red eyes and pain. ‘Good enough’ I decided.   
I let myself zone out for a while, only to be brought out of that peaceful place inside my mind by the sound of footsteps. Around 100 yards away. I knew because I could feel the soft vibrations in the pavement with each step made. Odd, never been able to do that before.   
I could hear voices and concentrated on what they said.  
“think she’s alive?” came a worried female voice I recognised as Rook’s. But that was impossible… she was dead wasn’t she?  
Then the gruff male voice which belonged to Dean, but his words were slurred slightly. “I dunno…”   
I felt someone shake my shoulder. It hurt. ‘oh, bugger off.’ I thought screwing my eyes more closed.  
But the shaking of my shoulder did not stop.   
“would you please refrain from doing that?!” I snapped suddenly.   
I herd a gasp and I opened my eyes to be met with the sight of Rook and Dean, looking slightly worse for wear but alive none the less.  
“Leah!” cried Rook happily. What she did next shocked me slightly. (Well, I say slightly, more like a lot…) She licked my face.  
I yelped and jumped up, all weariness forgotten. I bumped into Dean and we both went sprawling to the floor. Despite ourselves everyone laughed.  
“what was that for?” I gasped through laughing fits.  
“I don’t know! I just did it.” giggled Rook.   
After recovering slightly Dean and I stood.   
“umm… Leah?” Rook started, sobering up and looking me right in the eye.   
“umm… Rook?” I mocked. “yes?”  
She ignored my rudeness. “your eyes are red…”  
“what.” I gasped.  
Rook pulled the wing mirror of the side of the car and handed it to me. I stared. My eyes were indeed a deep shade of crimson. What. What. What.  
I looked up at her. Noticing something about her eyes too. “your eyes are yellow.”  
She nodded. “I know! Cool right!” she grinned. “yep. I am now a werewolf” she motioned to the ears and tail that I had failed to notice. “and Dean is a zombie!” she bounced with excitement. “and by the looks of it, you’re a vampire.”  
I ran my tong over the top row of my teeth. Yep, two knife sharp fangs. What.  
I looked at Dean, only now noticing the characteristics of a zombie. It looked like some of his limbs had be stitched on and his skin had changed to a grew-blue colour.   
Well, those things didn’t matter at the moment, at least we managed to survive through that (to some degree) and managed to reunite with each other. The only question was; what next?


	8. Humans!!!! RUN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Look out the humans are coming!!!

I explained the little that I knew about how I ended up laying on the pavement with my throat ripped out and told Rook and Dean about seeing the two vampires. Rook told us about waking up in the woods and joining a werewolf pack after meeting the werewolf leader, Blaze. Dean told us that after being dragged out of the car he was surrounded by a throng of hungry zombies baying for his flesh and passing out as he was bitten into by numerous zombies then waking up (finding he was missing a limb) and finding Rook.

We decided that we needed a plan if we were going to live. Rook started planning with Dean but I think I must have zoned out as the next thing I knew Rook was tapping me on the shoulder and the world was in focus again. 

“Wha-?”

“I said: have you got that, Leah?” Rook asked.

“Hm, tha wha-?”

She sighed. “The plan!”

“Oh, yes, the plan, plan, plan, plan… no… what was the plan?” 

Rook face palmed. 

“Urm… guys…?” Dean interrupted.

“Not now Dean.” Rook huffed. “The plan is-”

“Guys…” Dean said again.

“One minute Dean! The plan is to go to-”

“GUYS!?”

“WHAT?!”

“LOOK!” Dean pointed towards the city center. Around 20 angry looking humans, specifically the kind that shot every supernatural thing they saw, charged down the road. Loaded with a heavy artillery of guns.

How did we miss that…?

“Ah…” Rook bit her lip. “Run?”

“Run.” Dean and I both confirmed. 

And run we did. We sprinted in the opposite direction to the humans, turning at every corner we came to, hoping we would loose them. We had a advantage over the humans; we didn't need to stop for breath. So the theory was that we should just keep running until they ran out of breath. 

Yeah, but, luck is never on our side is it? We ran straight into a dead end. Fantastic. 

“Maybe they didn't see us come down here?” Dean whispered hopefully.

We had our answer a few seconds later as the gang of humans charged round the corner, looking quite worn out.

My mind raced. First of all, who puts a random wall at the end of an alley. What is the point of that!? Secondly, could we climb over it? I glanced behind. Probably not. Thirdly, why did they want to kill us!? What did we do to them?

A man in police uniform stepped from the crowd, aiming a handgun. His aim switching between Dean, Rook and me and back again.

“We come in peace…?” I attempted, holing my hands up in surrender. Rook and Dean did the same. That worked in movies, didn't it?

The police man, obviously the leader of the group, looked like he was surprised we could communicate, but then scoffed. “Yeah right!”

Ok… so we come in peace doesn't work. Thinking about it… I hadn't seen a movie where that phrase DID work.

“No, really! We don’t intend to harm you!” Rook pleaded. 

Dean looked nervously down the barrel of the gun. 

“Lies!” Screamed a woman from somewhere in the crowd. This caused a chain reaction of shouts of “Kill them!” “Monsters!” and “Lies!”

So much for making peace. 

We backed further into the ally until our backs were touching the cold brick wall behind us. The crowd moved forwards closer. The police man was about to shoot. His hand flexed. He was about to pull the trigger when howls filled our ears. The howl was coming from behind the humans and they spun around. A white wolf stood in front of a pack of wolves. Easily twice the size of the group of humans. Each wolf was two times the size of a human. The humans screamed and a few shots rang out, luckily none hit their mark. The wolves growled and barked and the humans scattered like… well… humans running from werewolves.

The white wolf took down the police officer and cursed the gun under his paw. Once all the humans were gone he turned to us.

“Blaze!” Rook greeted. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem.” He replied with a toothy grin.


	9. Wolf camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the wolf camp.

Blaze lead us back to camp after that. We didn’t see any more humans but no one let their guard down for a second.

I was amazed by the Werewolf camp. It was a collection of small huts and campfires that were not lit at the moment. Wolves sat around the campfires, talking. Wolf pups ran around playing games while their mothers watched. Two strong looking werewolves stood at the entrance of the camp, guarding it. They stepped aside to let us in.

As soon as we arrived the biggest werewolf I had ever seen bounded up to us. “Blaze!” He grinned.

Blaze dipped his head to the pack member. “Big-Wolf.” (Whoa, creative!) Blaze greeted and introduced the three of us to Big-Wolf. “He is Second in command, or the Beta.” Blaze continued. Big-Wolf smiled at them before turning back to Blaze. 

“We are running low on food.” Big-Wolf informed seriously. 

Blaze nodded. “I shall send out a hunting party then.”

Big-Wolf bowed to Blaze slightly before leaving to another part of the camp.

Blaze turned back to us. “Come with me.” He lead them to one of the campfire areas. “This will be where you will stay.” He motioned to the beds made out of things found in a forest that sat around the campfire.

“Thank you.” We all chorused together.

Blaze nodded and moved away. We each settled on one of the beds.

“So…” Rook started. “…What. A. Day.” 

Dean and I nodded in agreement. Today had been hellish. Quite literally. 

~oOo~ *-*-*-* ~oOo~

Around an hour later (It felt like an hour, I wasn’t keeping track of time) the wolves Blaze had sent out to hunt came running back into camp. The five of them were of breath and they looked quite panicked.

“Blaze!” One of them barked. 

Blaze came running. “What?” He asked.

“Humans!” The wolf panted. 

The whole camp froze. Everyone turned to the out of breath hunting wolves.

“Where?” Blaze demanded. “Did they see you?”

“Not far north from here. In the old warehouse. They saw us. We tried to run. I think they followed us   
here.” The wolf choked.

“Damn. How many of them?” Blaze growled.

“I- I- don’t know I didn’t count… um… around twenty or so?”

He looked at the others for confirmation, they nodded and he turned back to Blaze who looked rather angry.

“We’re sorry. We didn‘t mean to let them see us…” The hunter apologised, his ears and tail drooped in shame. 

“It’s ok.” Blaze sighed. “All right! Pack up the camp! Leave no traces that we were here!” Blaze shouted to the pack. They burst into action, dissembling the huts and campfires. 

Rook, Dean and I ran over to Blaze. “What are we going to do?” Rook asked.

“We are going to leave before the humans get here.” Blaze explained.

“Why?” Dean questioned, remembering when he was human. “What is there to fear?”

Blaze stared at Dean in confusion. “What is there to fear?” Blaze repeated. “We fear the humans. They will kill us!”

“How do you know?” 

“I know because that is what the humans do! They kill. They hunt and kill us monsters. Do you not remember those who hunted you? Those who I and my warriors had to save you from?” Blaze said solemnly.

Before Dean could ask any more Blaze moved away to aid in the operation of tearing down the camp.

I looked at Rook, who looked at Dean who looked at me. We all had the same look of slightly scared confusion. 

Five minutes after the hunters had sped into camp with the warning of humans everyone was ready to leave and they were just rounding up the pups who didn’t understand what was happening. 

Blaze stood at the entrance of the camp. “Ready?” He questioned. Everyone gave one form of yes or another. 

“Alright! Lets move out.”

He turned to leave, leading the creatures from the camp. 

Suddenly the guards let out a howl that could only mean one thing; the humans were here.

Then we saw them. The humans. Each heavily armed with guns, knives and anything that could be used to injure. 

We were surrounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I have no set upload time. it is totally random. Oops. This is like my first story so....


End file.
